GunVanDreLion
by Gunbazca
Summary: some more tweaking... enjoy this! 4 reviews 4 continuation!


Neon Genesis GunVanDreLion

A crazy work of Gunbazca

Disclaimer: All the characters' names, places, and other related indicia used in this fan fiction are all owned by their respective copyright owners. This fan fiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not for gathering profit. So, in other words, don't sue me. I'm not rich enough to pay fines.

Chapter 1: New Threat, New Weapon 

The battle is on. Communication links were opening, and it was really chaotic. Screams of despair, cold orders of attack and defense maneuvers, and wails calling the support vessel—all unites in a rhyme, a deafening chant only some could possibly bear.

And they, the United Defense Front, are losing.

The new invaders had attack bots that are even more varied, meaner, smarter, and faster. They also had bigger motherships and more agile harvesters. While the defense front only relies on their battle-familiar veterans and their newly developed Gundams to fight alongside their Dreads, Vanguards, and their pexis-altered counterparts, the Vandread.

But time ticks by, and the Axis Minefields on the zenithal side of the Taraaku-Mejeiru planetary system seems to be their last resort.

…

Magno: "BC, tell the troops to retreat to the minefields! We can't hold them much longer if condition's not improving!"

BC: "Understood, ma'am! ATTENTION TO ALL UNITS! ATTENTION ALL UNITS! RETREAT TO THE AXIS MINEFIELDS, NOW! I REPEAT, RETREAT TO THE AXIS MINEFIELDS, NOW!"

(in the Mega-Vandread…)

Hibiki: "Che, just about time she said that… We're almost out of firepower here. OK, let's move in, guys!"

Meia: "Understood."

Jura: "Yeah. Besides, fighting a losing battle will make wrinkles around Jura's forehead and lips…"

Hibiki: (sweatdrops) "Anyway, let's move. Dita's been unconscious since that last impact, so I think we'll decouple later behind the minefield. Let's go now!"

The towering humanoid fighter turns to the minefields, before something caught attention on the corner of Meia's eye.

Meia: "Hibiki, on three in the visuals. Can you see it?"

Hibiki: "Huh? Oh… yeah, I think I can see something… I think it's a vessel or something. But mind that for later, we have to get Dita to the medical bay. Full throttles!"

Meia: "Got it."

The throttle jets screamed, and the blue-silver mecha trails off, following the path most of the United Defence Forces' troops had taken.

…

Magno: "Well, looks like we had found the strongest foe to date yet… don't you think so, Noah?"

Bright Noah: (shaking his head) "Yeah. We lost almost one-fourth of our forces on the last battle, most of them mobile dolls and rookies. Luckily our veteran pilots can survive the battle, so we can still hold on for at least two or three battles."

Magno: "But after that…"

Noah: "Yeah… just about nothing can stop the reaping."

Suddenly, two comlinks opened on the monitor. It's Meia and Hibiki.

Meia: "Boss, we're going out to retrieve the object Misty reported entering the minefield three days ago."

Hibiki: "We're going to grab that thing as fast as possible, so I think using Vandread Meia is a good idea."

Noah: "OK. Give us status report every thirty minutes. Do you need some of the Gundams to assist you?"

Hibiki: "No need. We'll just ring the bell when we need them."

Magno: "Just don't get careless, you two. Especially you, boy."

Hibiki: "No sweat gramps. Let's launch, Meia!"

Meia: "Roger."

The comlinks disappeared, and the two pexis-altered warmachines are well underway.

Noah: "I'm still kind of worried about that object… it could be a trap. All this time, there haven't been anything that can safely cross the minefields… except that thing."

Magno: "Ah, don't worry too much. I'm pretty sure they can handle it. They're my best pilots after all…"

Noah: "Either way, I'm going to have Heero and Releena on guard outside. We must prepare for all possibilities."

Magno: "Go ahead."

…

It was dark. He can't feel anything but his own body. He can't see, hear, or even smell anything. The darkness was so thick that he can consider himself dead.

He was alone. Truly alone, inside this entrance plug.

The voice of his commander still lingers within his mind. The voice, telling him to hide inside the plug, and the preceeding battle background noises, was still imminent. He can almost hear it but he can't.

His blue-haired, brown-eyed sweetheart, who died in his arms after trying to protect him in a reaping attack, was still there. He can almost feel the soft skin of her body, which is falling limp within his arms. Yet it seems that it's still too far to reach.

The sight of his beloved mother, waving to him on the last day he saw her, was still there in his mind. All was clear… until the cockpit camera showed that horrible scene: the scene where her mother was literally sucked into the beastly machine… he still can't believe it… or see it now.

He has lost his entire beloved. All due to this cursed reaping. All for the foolish greed of his own kind.

Gradually, he opens his dark blood-coloured eyes. And the nightmare was still there.

He screamed, hoping that the dream will go far away. But it wasn't a dream. It was a reality.

…

(In the space, beside the unidentified object)

Hibiki: "What do you think, Meia? Should we decouple and then I go investigate there in my Vanguard?"

Meia: "I think we should tow the object to Nirvana first. It'll be much safer that way."

Hibiki: (sighing) "Aw… C'mon, Meia! Don't you want to see the inside of the object before everyone does? Man, you're so…"

Meia: (emotionless) "It's better to take the safe side."

Suddenly, the big capsule-like structure shuddered. A few minutes later, the wall was penetrated from inside by something that looks like a big katana.

Hibiki: "What the hell…"

Meia: "My goodness…"

The breach went bigger and wider, until then a monstrous purple-black hand holding the sword. A few moments later, the monster was apparent: a large, humanoid-shaped purple-black mech… opening its reddish, teethy mouth, as if screaming a battle cry. The foreign mech eyed the silver Vandread Meia for a few second, before abruptly charging with the sword it was holding. The Vandread dodged skillfully, before firing a few rounds of small missiles. The beast was hit, but it rebounded quickly and launched another sword assault.

Hibiki: "Gosh… it was not hurt…"

Meia: "Worry about that later. Call for backup, Hibiki… I'll try to dodge its moves."

Hibiki: "Got that!"

The distress signal was sent. The first two to come was Heero Yuy in his Wing Gundam and Releena Peacecraft in her Tallgeese Va.

Releena: "Hibiki! Meia! You guys OK?"

Hibiki: "Of course not! What do you think? EEP! Phew, that was a close-call…"

Heero: "Try to lure it to my line of sight, Hibiki. I'm going to blast it with the twin buster rifle."

Hibiki: "We'll try! OK Meia, let's get this monster to Heero's blast radius!"

Meia: "Roger."

The battle rages on. A few minutes later, the beast was finally lured to Heero's range. The trigger was pressed, and two brilliant streak of light from the twin buster rifle struck the beast… or maybe not. The beast responded by putting up a yellowish defensive shield. The beam slowly dissipated, but the beast still stood.

Heero: "Drats. That force field sure is strong."

Releena: "We better get out of here at once. A large amount of bots and five Marlin-class frigates are coming in."

Hibiki: "Darn… we can wipe out the bots quite easily, but those Marlin-class frigates are tough and agile. We better get off this place…"

Before Hibiki's thought was realized, the radar beeped, indicating allies approaching. True enough, three more mechas joined the ordeal. They are Shining Gundam, piloted by Domon Kasshu; Dita's and Jura's pexis-altered Dread; and Tallgeese Vb, which is piloted by Milliardo Peacecraft, Releena's older brother.

Domon: "Oy, back off from the battle and let me grab this year's kill bonus!"

Hibiki: "IT'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT, YOU BATTLE FREAK!"

Jura: "How dare you didn't include Jura in the battle…"

Dita: "Uchuujin-san, are you okay? I was worried so I caught up here!"

Milliardo: "We'll help out here, Hibiki. Leave the beast with us and finish those Marlin-classers… Right Domon?"

Domon: "Righty right man! Eew, this giant can yield big on the bonus…"

Hibiki: "Che! All right, let's form the Mega-Vandread!"

Dita & Jura: "ROGER!"

…

(meanwhile, on the medical bay…)

Ezra: "How's Misty-chan doing, doctor? Is she allright?"

Duero: "To tell you the truth, i can't say so. All the medical reading is okay, but she's still delirious up until now."

Ezra: "Is that so…"

(Suddenly, Parfet rushes in, panting)

Parfet: "Doctor, quick! The pexis is reacting strange again and i've got no idea of containing it! The manuals is in Taraaku language and…"

Duero: "I'm on it. Can you keep watch with Pai here for a while, Ezra?"

Ezra: "Okay, doctor."

…

(in the bridge…)

Magno: "Bart! What the hell are you doing? Why are you putting up the cannons? Cancel the command!"

Bart: (from inside the control bay) "I didn't do it, old lady! The controls are out of my hand! I'm trying to fix it now… what the… AAARGH!"

Magno: "BART! Damn… BC, cancel the initiation!"

But the command of firing is already initiated. Without caution, the main cannon fired, right to the center of the battle outside.


End file.
